Melt
by green wings in the sky
Summary: Look into the stories and lives of those living in a post Extra Species world, and all the love and awkwardness that accompanies it.
1. Melt

Melt

I rested up against a tree, light filtering through its dense branches. I woke from my sleep, observing the girl wrapped around my side. I traced her form with my hand, the curve of her hip, the dip of her waist, the plane of her stomach. I raised my arm, resting a finger against her check. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, her red cheeks raised with the corner of her lips.

"Morning," she said hazily with a yawn. She stretched her arms upward, and rested them back on my shoulders, using me to pull herself closer to my face.

"It's past morning," I told her, observing the shadows cast by the pine forest that cut into the green fields and the blue, ice covered rivers below.

"It's still cold, feels like morning." She nuzzled herself into my shoulder. "At least you're warm." A quick gust of wind rushed by, rustling both the branches above us and her long red hair. "It's still so cold," she said, pulling closer to me. "How is this relaxing?"

"Well, I guess warm blood helps," I joked with her. She huffed up and loosened her grip.

"You human boys are so rude," she said turning away. She kept her face turned away, a pointed ear slanted downward. I smiled, pulling myself up. I looked over the hillside, down at the grand valley below. Pines dotted the landscape, and rivers lined the land, each covered in melting snow and ice. I turned to walk away, but felt a pull on my leg. I turned back to the snag, her hand grabbing my pant leg. She was blushing, unable to look me in the eye.

"I'm, "she struggled to say, blushing, looking away. "I'm still cold." I smiled, reaching my hand out.

"You're hopeless," I told her as she grabbed my hand. I pulled her up, her tail uncoiling beneath her, her eyes meeting mine.

"I'm cold blooded you jerk," she said pouting. She began to sway side to side, her eyes falling shut.

"Siia?" I asked as she fell into my arms. She buried her face into my shoulder, tightening her arms around me.

"You're warm," she moaned. "So warm in this cold." She nuzzled into my shoulder, her tail wrapping itself around my leg. My hand fell to her hips, passing my hand across her long body.

"Your tail is soft," I said. "I'm surprised how soft the scales are."

"Fishing for compliments," she said, her eyes closing. "I still like them though. You'll make a great father."

"What?" I jumped back, jostling her awake. "I mean, it's a little early for that isn't it?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well," she said moving to my chest. "That's why you're my boyfriend right? So you can help my people grow."

"I'm not against that no," I said sheepishly, lifting my hands in front of my face. "But it seems so sudden to bring it up." She stared at me with an indignant look in her eyes.

"You humans are so strange," she said sliding around me. "You wait so long for something so important."

"It's just that," I said as she slipped over my feet. "we don't want to ruin it by going into it too fast. And, how we would even," I stumbled over the next words. She cocked her head to the side, intrigued. "I mean, you're part snake, and you're race is all female and." She interrupted me, placing a finger on my lips. She smiled.

"We have been mating with humans for some time," she said. "That's how we've continued on for so long. And we don't lay eggs, we still have live births like you humans do." She smiled. "The only real difference is our lower half." She smiled, leaning on my side. "the obvious snake tail," she smirked. "That and we're all women." She slid up close, our faces nearly touching. "You know, I've not seen a penis before," I turned red at the words. She closed her eyes and giggled. She moved backwards, holding her arms behind her. "You are too cute. Good thing too. If it weren't for you human boys being so cute, we'd have died out a long time ago." She leaned up against the tree, her body exposed to the light. The sun passed through the leaves, casting spots of light on her dress. A white sundress that fell past her hips, her long red tail growing past it. She caught me staring, and blushed. She turned her head to the side, looking down the hill.

"This place may be cold," she said. "But it is very beautiful." I walked up to her side, and looked down with her. I looked at the rivers, the snow had melted further, and the current speed up. I noticed in the rivers closer to us were logs, being brought down to mills downstream.

"It is nice," I said. She slid closer and wrapped her arms around my torso. "Maybe soon," I said. She turned her head, locking her eyes with mine. "I can see us together." Her eyes welled up, and she began to cry, a smile forming underneath her eyes. She shifted her weight in front of me, grabbing my hands.

"Six children?" she asked me. "A house out in the country?" she pleaded with me, looking at me with wide eyes, like a puppy.

"Sure," I replied half serious, lifting a hand to her cheek. Tears of joy fell from her eyes, bracketing her smile. She buried her face into my chest. I placed my hand on her head, "And there's a big oak tree, perfect for climbing." She pulled herself out of my chest and looked at me.

"I love you," she exclaimed. I stood filed with awe. I hesitated to respond, trying to find the right words to say. She lifted her head, and stared into my eyes. I smiled and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too," I said, and I kissed her. Our lips lightly touched at first, but she pushed back harder, deepening the kiss. She pulled back breaking the kiss, and buried her face in my chest again.

"And a bay window, overlooking every river," she said. "Right there," pointing near the tree.

"I thought it was too cold?" I asked her.

"Shut up."


	2. Blue Like the Carribean

Blue. Blue eyes like the Caribbean. Blue like curacao. Mixed with coconut and pineapple. She slumped on the couch, stretching out her limbs, blue and white feathers spreading as she pulled her muscles into place. I sat down on the one open seat and pulled her head onto my lap. I brushed her bangs out of her face, streaks of purple and white against a blue background. She rolled her head in my lap, a scarlet rush against her coffee colored skin. I rubbed my thumb on her cheek, against the corner of her smile. She opened her eyes and let out a giggle.

"Hey there," she said. I smiled back at her, resting my hand in the back of her head.

"Having a little fun?" I asked looking over at the table. Two bottles stood on it, one bottle filled with blue, and another clear filled bottle with a parrot on it. A small can joined them, a large hole poked in, and its partner, a glass with green stained ice cubes hiding a blue straw. "You sure do like your rum."

"Coconut is awesome," she said rolling her face towards me.

"Your body is so small," I said. "How can you handle something so strong?" Her body was small, an interesting quirk she and her species had. An Eastern Harpy, even full grown, her body would still be that of a child. Young teenager more accurately, but a few years makes a difference I guess. It meant for maneuverability in flight, but it didn't seem to make sense. Their arms were giant wings, makes sense proportionately, and where a human's foot would be were a set of giant talons, kept razor sharp, covered in scales up to her knee. How they could fly with such a body would always escape me.

"Need a reminder of home," she slurred out. Despite being an Eastern Harpy, she was born, or laid I guess, in the Caribbean. Puerto Rico, so she got U.S. citizenship. Her mother had found her way to the United States and got to Puerto Rico, where she met some black guy. Miki didn't talk much about him other than he got her mom pregnant. But her mom laid her and she hatched. Still confused on how harpies reproduce. So that made her quite the unique bird, half Japanese, half Puerto Rican, and all harpy. She was pretty small. Her legs just barely passed the second couch cushion, her talons reaching the third. As I focused on her legs, I saw a flush of blue in my peripherals. I snapped my eyes back, Miki staring me in the face.

"You look cute," she slurred out. Her hair brushed against my face, the smell of coconut wafting about it, contrasted with the alcohol on her breath. In a heavy drunken breath, she said "I wanna taste you." She enveloped my ear and stuck her tongue inside, swirling the muscle around whilst moaning.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I protested. I tried to push her off me, but she over took me, pushing me on my back. She straddled me, her knee landing between my legs.

"Oh you're such a naughty boy," she said grinding her leg against my groin. "I know you want it, you so hard already."

"You're drunk Miki," I yelled at her. Her smiled disappeared, and her leg stopped moving. She broke into tears and broken down in front of me, falling into my chest.

"Why," she cried. "Why won't you fuck me? I want to! I know you want to! I see the way you look at me! You look at me like my friends looked at girls! And I've caught you looking at me butt! I know you look at it!" She leaned back and pounded on my chest. "So why? Why won't you fuck me?" She stared at me, the blue eyes set against the red of her bloodshot sclera, streams of blue against her red face. A dark silence fell, awkwardly accenting the pleas of her drunken heart. No, not a drunken heart, just her heart. She couldn't say it herself, but the alcohol was the key that unlocked her feelings. My leg felt warm against her legs, and slowly grew wet as well. I looked down at my leg, and above it, a wet mark grew, staining the denim of her shorts as liquid leaked out. She balled again and fell against my chest.

"I pissed myself," she lamented. "I'm so embarrassed!" She belted out, her voice slowly growing softer until she passed out, the alcohol finally catching her.

The earth shook around me. I rolled around in a white abyss. I opened my eyes, the blue of the room enveloping me.

"Morning," I heard from the door. David walked in carrying a glass of water. "How you feeling?"

"Shitty," I said pulling myself up against the headboard, rubbing my temples with my thumb. I cold rush hit my chest as the green sheet fell off of me. I shrieked, covering my chest with my wings. I looked over at David rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to change your clothes," he said.

"And you didn't dress me?" I glared at him.

"Well I didn't want to go through your clothes and underwear," he said blushing.

"That shit's straight out of Code Geass," I said, grasping at the pale green blanket. "You could have at least found me a robe or something." I pulled the sheet up to my chest, my thumbs struggling to keep a grasp on the thick material. David sat down on the bed, the shift in weight upsetting my balance and as a result my stomach.

"I brought you some water," he said holding out the glass. "You look like you need it." I glared at the clear liquid in the glass, so similar to last night's drink, and yet so different. Clear liquid, as in, nothing to help me drink it.

"You forgot the straw," I said turning my face away, attempting to hid my red cheeks.

"I'm unoriginal?" he laughed. "You sound like a Quarian." I glared back at him.

"If I wasn't so hungover I would smack that glass back in your face," I said as he rested the glass against my lips. I lifted my right hand to the bottom of the glass, my left arm covering up where my right was. As we had done many times before, he held the glass as I tipped it. When the water hit my lips, it felt like the sweet elixir of life. I lowered my arm and David pulled his arm back, setting the glass on the nightstand.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were pretty blacked out," he said. "what do you remember?" I pulled into the recesses of my mind, and my brain gave me pain.

"Don't make me think," I pleaded. "It hurts to think." He stared at me, not giving up. I sighed, and looked forward. "I remember pouring a drink. Pretty hard to make one without hands, but I did. I think I had to poke a hole in the pineapple juice with a talon. I got the drink down, plopped on the couch and, nothing. I woke up in bed."

"Well you missed quite a bit," David said. "I came in, saw you rolling on the couch. I sat down and put your head in my lap." I rested my head against his shoulder, his warm voice soothing my headache.

"I like when you do that," I said. "I like the lap pillow."

"It got further than that tough, you made sure of that. You got really close and started licking my ear. Then you pushed me over and kinda came on to me." I shot a look at him, filled with massive confusion. "Well not so much came on to as nearly sexually assaulting me. Then you started crying and shouting 'fuck me, fuck me.'"

"Dafuq?" I said.

"Oh, it gets weirder," he smirked. "You were grinding into my leg and then," he paused, clearing his throat. "and then you pissed yourself." I could feel the color drain from my skin, and I instinctively hid myself in my wings.

"Most girls I know would be more embarrassed from the ear licking than wetting their panties," he snickered.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at him.

"I'm just interested that you didn't act like that when I brought up the ear licking," he said pulling away one of my wings. "as if that didn't embarrass you." I sat up, my cheeks flushed. He held the glass to my mouth again and I took another drink. "They say alcohol brings out the real you," he said setting the glass down. "and part of the real you is what's on your heart." He moved closer to me. "You really poured out your heart last night." I took a deep breath, trying to focus my composure.

"I really do like you," I told him, my arms trembling. "I really do. You're so nice and calm," I paused. "But whenever you get a chance you never take it. I've seen the way you look at me. I can tell in your eyes. But you never make a move. It's like a giant tease."

"I'm a little confused about it myself," he sighed. "I don't know how this relationship would work out. Especially with your body. I know you're the same age as me, but your body isn't; and I got to be honest, that is a massive boner killer. I got two signals going at once."

"Then what has the past six months been?" I asked him. I was filled with rage. He was lying, he was lying the whole time; for six months. I yelled at him. "Was it nothing to you? Was I just a roommate?" I started crying, my voice breaking. "Cause to me you were more! I saw somebody close, and you just toss it to the side." I paused, my throat swelling, cutting my voice. Then I felt his arms around me, grabbing me. He pulled me into his chest, holding me close.

"Miki, calm down. I never said that," he whispered. "I never said I didn't want to be with you. I said I didn't know what signal to trust." He passed his hand across my back. "I guess I just had to mill it over for a while. And then there's always the 'how do I ask' part." I pushed away from his chest, and locked my eyes with his. "I hate it when you cry," he said wiping away the tears. "your blue eyes look so much better against a white background." I smiled and wiped away the rest of my tears.

"Just ask," I told him. "That's the simplest way to do it, just ask. All I wanted to hear was you to ask." He smiled and laughed, and grabbed my hand. He looked deep into my eyes, smiling.

"Miki, please be my girlfriend," he asked me. I jumped on top of him and pressed my lips against his, lost in the rush of joy. I broke away the kiss, breathless.

"Hell fucking yes," I said between pants. I rested my head against his chest, interlocking his fingers between my feathers.

"Hey," he said nudging me. I raised my head. "Don't be falling asleep now. Its only eight."

"Come on," I whined. "can't we just do this all day?" I continued to hang off him as he sat up. "If we're boyfriend and girlfriend now," I said slithering to his ear. "Shouldn't we consummate the relationship?"

"We're not married Miki," he said. "and regardless, you shouldn't be laying around in bed all day. If you want to lose that hangover you need to start being active. He stood up, causing me to slide to the bed.

"Then why don't we get the world's best painkiller?" I said, lunging at his waist. My plan was doomed to fail as he stepped forward and turned around, just to see me slam face first into the ground. My head spun and my head ached once again. Only now, I also had to contend with my bruised face.

"You also shouldn't drink on an empty stomach," David said kneeling down. He scooped me up and set me on the bed. "I'll make us some breakfast, you get dressed." He turned around and made his way to the door, picking up the glass. I smiled as a rather naughty thought peeked into my head. I laid on my side, my back facing him.

"Hey David," I yelled to him. I rubbed my hand against my butt, precluding it in my plumage. "This butt you love so much is right here ready for the taking." I flailed as he tossed the water at my face. "What the hell?" I yelled at him.

"Cool down birdie," he said flatly, walking through the doorway. I wiped away the water and stood up. I still felt dizzy, and walked towards the dresser. I opened the top drawer, my panty drawer. I blushed and a devilish smile crept across my face. 'It can wait,' I thought to myself. 'I mean, how can I have my pudding if I don't eat my meat?' I ruffled through the drawer, looking for my favorite pair of panties. I saw a flash of blue, and pulled them out. I held them up admiring my selection. I slowly slipped them on and stepped in front of the mirror. I posed in the mirror, revealing my blue shimapan. 'But there's nothing saying I can't tease it.'

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading. I think this is a great opportunity to get some writing done so I've decided to keep writing in the monster girl romance scenes. And I leave it to you readers what girl I do next. So leave in reviews and comments what girl you want or poll at this link surveymonkey/s/CLP3XN5 **  
****


	3. Stars

Stars

The night sky was specked with white lights, masked with a cloud of smoke. A single plume rose from a cone of logs, burning red from the flames. A green space hidden within fields of corn. Several people were present. It was a small event, a field party. A simple way to wind down and relax after a long and arduous week. I looked around, and my eyes fell upon our host; Mikal the Grand Paladino, bedecked in the golden armor of our order, accented with black and red. He locked his eyes with mine and nodded, inviting me over.

"Beer?" he asked holding it out.

"Obviously," I replied grabbing it. I twisted it open and took a sip. I looked back up to the sky. Stars filled the darkness of the night sky.

"I've always loved the stars," Mikal said. I looked over to see him looking up as well. "can't see them in the city."

"It is beautiful," I replied, taking another swig of beer.

"Now you know why I started doing these parties," Mikal said. "see the beauty of God's creation. So majestic, makes me think of Whitacre." I nodded and took a sip from the bottle, ignoring my leader's singing. I scanned the party, my eyes conditioned to analyze. Around the fire people congregated. Yuki sat in front of the flame, two girls leaning on him. They must be drunk, thinking he's a girl.

"Hey where's Bhelen and Tomoko?" I asked him. He looked over and pointed his thumb behind him.

"They took a room in the house," Mikal said. "Tomoko is still a little uncomfortable in public situations. They were getting kind of close, so I sent them inside." I took another sip of brew and continued my search.

"Look!" Mikal said, pointing his hand north. I followed his hand as it pointed to a section of the sky.

"What am I looking at?" I asked him.

"Sagittarius," he said outlining the form. "He was a centaur archer who took Prometheus's place in execution, and Zeus gave him a place in the stars for his sacrifice." His head darted down. "Speaking of centaurs," he said pointing over, "look who's here." Even in the dark dim of the evening light, and the faint light of the fire, a saw contrast of white floating against the ground. There stood the body of a great beast of burden, four large legs with white feet, and where the head of a horse would be, the body of a girl with long black hair.

"Christine," I mouthed.

"Go for it man," He said. "Go talk to her. She likes you."

"Well, I," I stuttered.

"Oh come on," Mikal said. "I know you like her too. You talk to her every day. And I'm a little more observant than you think. I saw you ogling her too."

"Well, I don't want to be rude," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I don't want her to think I'm a creep." Mikal gave me a push.

"Be a man and make a move," He said. "I just said she likes you. You don't want to be her friend forever. She's gonna think you're not interested if you just keep it as friends." He stepped forward and stared me down. "And that is the friendzone." He stepped back. "She doesn't want to just be friends, you like her that way as well, and you wouldn't want to break her heart right?" he grabbed me by the collar. "So fucking, reciprocate." He said through gritted teeth, and flung me over to her. I stumbled through the toss, and nearly regained my balance, but alas, inertia was, as she always is, a cruel bitch, and I landed face first in the flank of the girl I fawned on. I got back to my feet, using her body as support. But a loud shout broke through the wind.

"What the fuck do you…" she said, turning her head around. Her eyes were thin and angry, but when she saw my face, hers lightened and became soft. Her skin was soft, and her eyes were large and brown.

"Um, hey Christine," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"William," she replied. Her eyes darted behind me and thinned. "He threw you at me." I looked back where Mikal stood. Only air stood at Mikal's place. "What an ass."

"Yeah I can't deny that was a dick move," I said.

"It's more than that," She replied, turning around. "The last brawl he challenges one of those SAO types to a match, like a high level floor clearer, and he stripped her naked in the fight." Her soft face contorted again in disgust.

"Well it's not a fair fight," I answered her.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed leaning into my face. "You're defending him? That is exactly what he said!"

"Hey I'm saying he didn't fight fair," I answered. "The idea is to learn how to fight dirty, and Mikal takes it to the extreme." She remained leaned in, staring me down. "Uh, you're kind of close Christine." Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned red. She quickly turned around, pushing me over with her horse body.

"Oh my God are you okay?" I heard her yell. I looked at her face, still red. "I-I mean," she stuttered. "It's not like I care. It just happens a lot."

"Right," I said. I walked over to a nearby table and picked up two bottles. I walked back opening them and handed her one. "Beer?" I asked her. She grabbed it and tipped it back. I stood drinking my beer. I thought back to Mikal's words. I took a deep breath and chugged the rest of my beer.

"Christine?" I asked. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?" she replied with wide eyes.

"I," I began to speak, but was interrupted by a torrent of yellow liquid. I stood there soaked with beer, my white hair dripping with moose piss. I was not alone. Christine was soaked, her long black hair plastered against her face. Two drunk men each held one half of a keg.

"Gatorade shower!" they yelled. I turned to them, the brew boiling off me in my rage.

"That's beer you drunk assholes!" I screamed at them. I took a swing at one of them and landed squarely in his jaw. He crumpled to the ground, the keg half landing at his side. Christine answered in kind, arcing up her massive body and shoving her legs into the other guy , sending him sending him reeling back ten feet.

"Good on ya," I heard behind us. Out of the corn field, Mikal appeared, walking towards the drunk bodies.

"Where have you been?" I questioned him.

"In the corn," he replied picking up the bodies, slinging them over his shoulder. I shot him an ugly look. "I don't have to explain myself." He passed his eyes over us. "You could use a shower. There's baths in the house. They're next to the toilets."

"And where are they?" Christine asked.

"Follow the signs," he said sarcastically. "You think I would be stupid enough to not mark the bathrooms at a party?" Christine huffed and walked over to the house.

"Tsundere bitch," he said. "So you tell her?"

"I was, then I got beer poured on me," I said flatly.

"Yeah, drunk people right?" he said. A groan escaped from the mouth of one of the limp bodies. Mikal gave a quick and decisive backhand to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"He gonna be okay?" I asked him.

"He ain't a Titan man," he said, pulling him back over his shoulder. "Didn't hit him that hard."

"Well, anyways," I said turning to the house. "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Didn't she just go in?" he asked. "Talk about a cliché."

"What cliché?" I asked.

"It isn't obvious?" he asked.

"How would it be obvious?" I replied.

"Well when you're as genre savvy as me, and not a white haired bishie," he said. "you can fucking see these things a mile away."

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Just go clean up," he said. "Your paladin garb is soaked in beer, it's shameful." I looked at my clothes. What was once glorious yellow and bold red was now a dark and sopping wet sheet of cloth, accented by dinged locks of white hair. Mikal walked away, both bodies slung on his shoulders. I made my way over to the house, a pretty place for such an isolated location. I entered the first room, a large lounge filled with empty lounge chairs, aside from one occupied seat. He sat in the large chair, sipping on a small drink in an old fashioned glass. He glanced over at me, most likely from the smell.

"Next room, on the left side, there is a long hallway," he said. "Last door on the right is the bath."

"Mikal said he put directions up," I replied.

"You're looking at him," he said dryly.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head. He tipped his head back at me and went back to his drink. I walked into the next room. It was a larger room, more like a living room, filled with the regular accoutrements; chairs, couches. Two people were there, one on a close couch, the other in a chair on the right side. Opposite him, in the left wall was the entrance to the hallway.

I strode down the hall, and came across two doors on either side. The left side door was adorned with a sign, on which was engraved Toilet. On the right was a door marked Bath. I slid it open, and stepped into an intermediate room. A stack of white towels decorated the left wall, while on the right were two laundry machines. I grabbed a towel and walked to the machines, slipping off my wet alcohol stained clothes and tossing them into the left one. I wrapped the towel around my waist, tossing a small scoop of green specked white powder into the machine. With my clothing dealt with, I made my way to the door into the baths, sliding it open and stepping in. I was met with a flurry of white, clouds billowing over me. The steam cleared away, allowing a faded silhouette to gain color and definition. Again I saw white near the floor, rising from it black towers to a mass of dark hair. But white was not only near the ground but rising from the black body. Wet hair draped around it, covering the bare skin of her chest. She stood frozen; our eyes peered at one another.

"Christine," I said. My mind was blank, no other word came to mind. Then the smooth white skin of the woman I loved turned red, and she thrashed around, a screamed lifted on high. I barely dodged a kick, and slipped back outside the bath, avoiding further wrath. A pregnant pause filled the air, like the steam from the faucets. My mind back I faced the door and spoke.

"Christine, I'm sorry," I pleaded. "I didn't know you were in here." A shrill yell was my answer.

"How the fuck could you not know?" she yelled. "I went in before you asshole." I sighed and stepped away.

"Well, I'll just go," I flatly said. I started away, but noticed the machine, the only set of clothes I had. "Actually, I threw my clothes in the machine, so I'll just wait outside until it's done."

"Wait," I heard her call. "You don't have to wait out there. You can come in if you want"

"What?" I replied.

"Hey it's not like I want you to come in," I heard her huff. "It's just; it's just that I need someone to wash my body." I sighed and stepped into the bath once again. This time Christine stood, her arms covering her breasts, a scarlet ribbon underneath her eyes.

"Quit staring," she said. She held a bottle in her right hand. "Get my brush out of my pack," she said, pointed a finger over to the wall. I saw a brown pack leaned up against the wall, sitting on a small wall bench. I dug through the bag, and felt rough bristles. I pulled it out, catching a small bit of resistance. A leather strip hung from the brush, entrapped around the brush.

"Hey Christine," I said walking back. She rested in the bath, her massive legs hidden in the centaur bath. "I got the brush, but what about this?" I asked holding the leather strip in my left hand. She screamed and snatched it out of my hands, turning her face away.

"So, you want me to wash you then?" I asked her, holding the brush up. She turned her face back to me and handed me the white bottle. I placed a foot in the water surrounding her body. "Actually, how deep are these centaur baths supposed to be?" I asked her pulling my foot out.

"The water should be around your knees," she said nervously, holding the leather against her breast. I proceeded to step in, but was met with a yell. "Take off your towel first." Her eyes were thin and pierced at me, but her skin still held its flushed red tone.

"Wait, so you wanna see…?" I asked her suggestively.

"Well, you got to see my breasts!" she yelled back. Her eyes went wide and she looked away again. "I mean, that's supposed to dry you off, don't let it get wet." I complied and threw the towel aside. I stepped in the water, and it rose to my waist. Her horse body was level with my stomach and its fur was glistening from the water. I set the brush to the side and squeezed the sweet smelling goo onto my hand. I began to pass my hands through her fur, a thick foam building up, matched with the sweet smell of coconut.

"You know, I like the smell of coconut," I told her. She turned back and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "It just relaxes me."

"The brush or the soap?" I asked her.

"Both," she replied. I grabbed the shower head and began hosing off the massive amount of suds on her fur, leaving behind a beautiful raven shine.

"So how do centaurs wash by themselves?" I asked her.

"We normally bath in pairs," she replied. "Wash each other's backs. If not we have an extender stick we attach to our tools." I looked at the shower head and on its side was a threaded socket, designed for such a purpose. I set the head down and grabbed the brush, passing it through her fur.

"So, what is the story behind that rawhide?" I asked her. She pressed it against her breasts and mumbled. "I'm sorry, didn't hear that."

"I said it's a bridle," she said.

"Why would a bridle be embarrassing?" I asked her.

"I am no beast of burden!" she exclaimed. "I am a proud centaur. I would never wear a bridle."

"Then why do you have it?" I asked. Her face went red again. She looked away, refusing to look me in the eye. I stood dazed at what she was doing. Slowly I realized what that bridle actually was. What it was to a centaur. A tool to let them experience their primal feelings.

"Oh it's, it's a," I struggled to say. An awkward silence fell yet again. "I'm just making it worse aren't I?" I said. She sighed, and dropped her arms.

"Earlier, you were going to tell me something?" she said. "Something important." I walked over to her front and looked in her eyes. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell.

"Christine," I said. I hesitated, unable to think of anything to say. "I, I don't know how to say it. So, I'll just let my heart say it." I grabbed Christine by the waist and pulled her close, catching her by the lips. I held her tight, lost in the moment. She wrapped her arms around my neck, slipping her tongue into my mouth, wrapping it around mine. I broke off the kiss, an ever so cliché sting of saliva bridging the gap. I stood in front of her, grabbing my breath back. I stared at her, at her bountiful breasts. She smiled, and guided me to her chest, resting on her bosom. "I guess that's a yes," I said. She leaned her head against mine, passing her hands through my hair.

"Would you wash my hair?" she asked me. I smiled and walked to her back, tracing her body with my hand, like a farmer passing through a field of wheat. I grabbed the shampoo bottle, and began lather her hair.

"You know, you can clean it better if you get on my back," she said.

"You mean, you want me to mount you?" I asked her. She leaned forward, accepting me to sit. I pulled myself over her, and she leaned back, rubbing up close. I had a great vantage point to wash her raven hair. I passed my hands through her hair, soap covering all over. Christine grabbed the shower head, and handed it me. I washed out the soap, leaving her hair a beautiful shiny black.

"Am I pretty horse?" she asked.

"What?" I said plainly.

"I said, am I a pretty horse?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful Christine," I told her. She smiled coyly, holding up the bridle.

"Care for a ride?" she asked. I took the leather out of her hand, and pulled the bite into her mouth, holding her head back.

"Well, you do need your exercise," I said.

"Thank you," she said biting on the bar. "Master."

**A/N Well guys I hope you enjoy the Centaur story. Be sure to review and vote on my page what monster girl you want me to write about. And if you have any input you want to give or something else you want me to write about, be sure to PM me. See ya. **


	4. Scarf

I sat on the couch, holding a cup of tea, my scarf dangling between my arms. I never thought I would find myself in such a situation. He sat on my right side, silent. I could feel him shaking right next to me. He was the most cliché I ever met. During free period he would stare at me from across the room through the cluster of students surrounding me. I saw his name on an application for equestrian club. The president declined. One day he followed me home. He bowed to me and bellowed out.

"Chloe I love you, please be my girlfriend."

"What?" I replied flatly.

"I have been madly in love with you ever since I first saw you," he continued with deliberate tone. "I even tried to join the Equestrian club, just to be with you."

"I don't have time for this," I said turning back home.

"Please!" he yelled again. "Come to my house and I'll show you!"

And now I sit in his home, waiting for his explanation.

"Care to tell me why you love me?" I said dryly. "Like you said you would?" he jumped at the words, and retreated back into the seat.

"Well, I like your hair," he said. "And your beautiful skin."

"You mean my tacky orange hair, and my pale spotted skin?" I replied frustrated.

"Well, it's not just your looks," he said. "I mean, you're so graceful and mysterious."

"Is that it?" I asked him. His face fell, eyes darting about the room. I stood up, setting the tea down on the side table. "Look, it's not that I don't or can't feel the same about you, I just choose not to follow such emotions. My question is why? Why are you in love with me? Why am I the target of this little crush of yours?"

"Choose?" he stood up. "I didn't choose. I just am. I just am in love with you." His face looked sincere. Strange.

"Strange," I said. "How can you choose not to feel emotion?"

"What?" he said. "Haven't you ever been in love before?"

"No," I said. "Not love, it was just childish, idealistic." A pain entered my chest. A massive pain. I pushed it away. "It was foolish to think it was real." I grasped my chest.

"What happened?" he asked me. I shot him a dark look. "Sorry, soft spot." He said, sitting back down.

"No," I said, joining him. "There is no need to feel sorry. The boy was afraid and he ran. It did not matter how close he was, it didn't matter what feelings he crushed. He ran when he saw me for what I am." I stood up, looking at the opposite wall. "Do you know why I wear this scarf?" I asked him. I turned about, unravelling the red scarf from my neck, showing off my choker. I placed my hands on my head and pulled. His face was filled with fear and anguish, the look of seeing a monster. Smoke hung about, billowing out of the hole that was my neck. I waited for him to run, but something different happened. He stood up, and grabbed my head. He pulled me close resting his forehead on mine.

"I don't care," he said sweetly. "You've been hurt and I don't see a monster. I see a hurt girl." The pain returned to my chest, but it was different. There was pain, but it was as if, it was a good pain. "I love you Chloe. I don't know what happened between you and him, but you shouldn't let one boy ruin your life." I broke down, my body falling to its knees. Tears fell from my face, and I let out a wail. "It's okay," he said, wiping both a tear and the hair from my eye. And I saw his eyes. They looked different from all other eyes I saw. Kind and soft, blue like the vast oceans; far contrary to my striking green eyes, filled with pain and judgment. And I was lost in them, time lost in the windows of his soul. A shy boy, indecisive, who broke under pressure. And yet now, he held me close to him; like the opposite poles of a magnet, or a drawstring pulling a bag closed. And slowly his face was close to mine. But a small gap separating out lips. I slipped my body underneath, my neck meeting back with my body. His arms fell to my waist, pulling my body close, and my arms hung on his neck. I pulled on his neck and out lips met. And in that instant, a sudden rush of energy filled my mind and my body. The pain in my chest was gone, and now my heart filled with joy and pleasure, the greatest I have ever felt. It was in that timeless action, that I felt the world was not such a bad place. That not all who love will be heartbroken. And that with this boy, a feeling so foreign to me, a feeling that only the closest I have been I have felt with, trust. He broke the kiss, and I leaned back, the tears falling, but this time, my eyes were not bitter, and a smile accented them. Tears of joy, of love, the raw emotions I had hidden for so long, had begun to empty.

"I was so afraid," I said. "I was so afraid that if I let myself cry, I would not stop. But it seems different. I didn't know that I could feel all this joy too. I thought tears were only from pain." He held me close, resting a hand behind my head. I felt at peace and drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw him asleep as well, still holding me in his arms. I smiled and brushed my fingers against his cheek. His eyes opened in turn and looked down on me.

"Morning," he said smiling.

"Is it morning?" I asked. "Have we been here all night?"

"I guess," he replied.

"And you held me all night," I said nuzzling into his chest. It felt warm and calm. Then the world started spinning, as my head fell on the other side of the couch. "Shit!" I grasped over his body, reaching for my head.

"You're cute when you aren't such a basket case," he laughed.

"And you're more of a dick when you aren't scared shitless," I said placing my head back on my shoulders.

"Sorry," he said. I sat at his side, like the previous night, but this time, we both felt a completeness. A warmth. I could feel him be strong and I could relax.

"You know, I never found out your name," I told him.

"Katsu," he said. After a brief pause he asked me a question. "So what is that book you have been reading in class?" I blushed and looked for my school bag. I clicked the bag open and pulled out a small blue and black book. He took a quick glance. "_The Fault in Our Stars_. An American book?"

"By John Green," I told him, holding the book in front of me. "It is a tale of two lovers cursed by fate to end in such a cruel manner."

"Sound more like corporate marketing to me," he said. "Making every girl think the main character is her." I got up on my knees and leered at him.

"I'll have you know John Green caught tons of flak for killing Augustus," I explained to him.

"Oh how controversial," he said. "Apparently you haven't heard of George R.R. Martin."

"And I don't think you're one to talk about corporate marketing," I told him, sitting back down. "I see you reading _Sword Art Online_; that is totally wish fulfilment."

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you haven't wished you were in Asuna's position." I paused and then looked away, blushing. "So, why exactly do you like this book anyway?" he asked me. I held the book in my lap, thumbing through the pages aimlessly.

"I connect with Hazel," I said. "An ostracized member of society, unable to connect with people."

"But I don't understand," he said. "You're so popular at school, why would you feel ostracized?"

"They don't know I'm a Dullahan," I said. "They see me as a commodity, being from Ireland. They think I'm so cute and unique and different but they don't know me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have asked.

"No, it's fine," I told him, setting my hand on his thigh. "Somehow it seems, better." I grasped at the book, and took a deep breath. "I'm actually supposed to go to a support group. I just haven't gone."

"Really, exactly like the novel?" he said.

"It's for monster girls," I said. "they can't make me go, so I stopped. Didn't want to talk about it. But maybe you can help me." I looked up at him.

"Come on, no," he said. "Please no."

"Please," I pleaded with him. "I can't just go by myself. It would be too embarrassing."

"Fine," he said. I jumped on him, catching him in my arms. Yet again the world span, but I stopped suddenly, hovering above the ground, fingers in my peripherals. "How does your head not fall off on your horse?"

"Magic," I said as he placed my head back. As I answered, a click rang through the room, and the ever familiar whine of an old door. I looked at the hall, and our guest stepped through. He shared both my skin and hair and wore all black. Covering his turtleneck was the drawstring from a short bow and on his back a quiver.

"Chloe, who is this boy?" my bother asked.

"Oh hey," I said sheepishly. "Katsu, this is my brother Desmond."

"It's the middle of May. Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Katsu asked him.

"It's a tactileneck," my brother retorted in his thick accent.

"Wait how did you find my house?" Katsu said standing up. Desmond stepped forward and drew out a knife.

"My sister didn't come home last night," he said raising the knife. "And I see why."

"I swear to you, we did nothing," I told him, stepping between him and Katsu. He lowered the knife.

"Why should I trust him then?" he asked me.

"I, I asked him to join me at the support group," I told him.

"Really," he said. "It takes a boy for you to go, but your brother can't convince you." He walked off to the kitchen. "Be ready. Tell your boyfriend."

"How did he find my house?" Katsu asked me, stepping towards me.

"He's a ranger," I told him. "He can track quite well. Helps that we share the same blood."

"So a ranger like Aragorn?" he asked.

"Yes like Aragorn," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Your knowledge of nerdom is beginning to aggravate me.

"I'll have you know that Tolkein is literature," He stated boldly.

"Whatever," I replied, holding up my book. "So is this."

"So why is he so concerned with the group?" Katsu asked me. "And your attendance?"

"He actually organized it," I told him. "A lot of people; like us, needed help," I shrugged. "And he took it up, decided he would be in charge."

"Well," Katsu said. "At least he cares."

"Ready?" Desmond asked walking out of the kitchen, apple in hand.

"For what?" Katsu asked.

"The support group Trebek," He replied, taking a giant bite out the apple.

"You know, this isn't your home," Katsu said, shooting him a sour look. "You can't just walk in here and start eating my food."

"Do I look like I care?" he said chawing on the fruit, walking out the front door. Katsu stood in silence, his jaw dropped.

"Your brother is a dick," Katsu stated.

"Try living with him," I said, wrapping my red scarf around my neck.

"That must be a chore," he said. "I bet he also acts like Archer."

"Sterling?" I asked. He nodded. "You are such a nerd," I exasperated, smiling.

"You fell in love with me," he retorted. He looked toward the door. "We should follow him shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, but first," I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his, leaving him stunned and breathless. "Wanted a kiss from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" he said confused.

"Wasn't that the point of all this?" I asked him, grabbing his arm.

"Right," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I'm just losing my head." And as swift as he had said it, the red mark of my hand adorned his face.

"Sorry," he said flatly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Let's go," I told him, breaking into a run. "I want to show them my new boyfriend." He lagged behind, barely holding onto my hand.

"Where's your brother?" he yelled.

"Gone," I replied. "That was the plan. Wait for him to go and then we show up later. I know where to go anyway." The wind whipped past us, my red scarf wrapping around Katsu, binding us together.

"I thought you hated the going to that group," he yelled. "why are you in such a hurry?"

"I still do," I replied. "But I think I can enjoy it a little better now." I rushed forward. It was strange. Just yesterday I was a basket case, unable to feel, and now I was sprinting towards an event that I had always hated, eager to join them. And all because of one boy. I looked back at him, and he saw him smile. I smiled back, but that was a fatal flaw, as I tripped over something, pulling Katsu right over me. I opened my eyes, and I saw Katsu right over me. Our eyes locked in a timeless moment, his lips just feet away from mine. I closed my eyes and leaned in, waithing for the bliss of kissing him once again.

"Excuse me," I heard a strange voice say. A blinding light stood in the direction of the voice. Katsu stood up and gave me his hand, helping me up. The light cleared and in its place stood a man dress like a knight. It gleamed in the light, giving off a golden radiance, accented by red and black. In the center of his chest, two lines intersected, creating a cross, and behind rays of light like the sun. His hair was long and golden; his eyes drawn thin.

"Sorry 'bout that," I apologized. He stared at me, his eyes piercing like daggers. "What are your staring at?" I questioned him.

"Your head is askew," he said. I caught my reflection in his armor, and my head rested at a forty five degree angle. I jumped and quickly readjusted my head.

"I would be careful if I were you," he said in a commanding voice. "people around don't necessarily, enjoy you folk." I stepped back defensively. "Fear not," he said raising a hand. "I'm not one of those people. In fact, take this," he said handing me a small mirror. "You won't have my armor to check in the future." I turned the mirror in my hand, on its back was etched a symbol similar to the one on his armor. A single cross adorned the back, and behind that several golden rays of light that faintly glowed. "I'm sure it will bring you luck." He turned away and began walking.

"What's your name?" I shouted at him. He turned back, a quizzical look replacing his firm demeanor.

"Mikal," he said. "Short I." and he walked on off, disappearing in a flash of lighting.

"Well that was unexpected," Katsu said. I looked up, and I saw a glint in the sky dancing about.

"Is he flying?" I asked aloud. Katsu shrugged. "Well I guess it won't be too long if we walk," I said, I held out my hand. Katsu grabbed it, firmly gripping it.

"That's better," he said. "Gives me more time to be with you, alone." He leaned in, resting his forehead against mine. I wrapped my scarf around his neck.

"Better."

**A/N Well, here is a Dullahan. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a reminder to keep reviewing, suggesting, and voting on what girl you want me to write about yet.**


	5. Creation

**A/N Hey guys, this time we have a fox girl type, thingy. I don't know. Well keep on the reviews and suggestions and blah, blah, blah. **

The cell was unfamiliar. It was adorned with reds, oranges, yellows. But whatever light shined on me or the backdrop, my soul was the opposite; a cold, black abyss. I was trapped, forced within a cage for people's amusement. I wasn't even given the dignity of a tent. I was but an animal to them. I slept on hay, a thin blanket my only warmth. I curled up in the hay, my tail capturing what little warmth it could. I looked at the faded red cloth I wore. It was a simple robe with several strategic cuts. Apparently I was human enough to be gawked at and treated like eye candy. I stared out through the bars. Out there was peace. The night had set, the moon was full, and its glow tinted everything blue. I stretched out an arm, only a forgone conclusion. What time was it? I had no clock. I could hear the wind blow through the trees, their leaves rustling in the breeze. I looked out, the trees moving, as if in Hamlet. But the trees didn't move as if the wind blew them about. They shook like when squirrels ran through the branches. I sat up, and several figures fell to the ground, masked in the dark of the night. They approached the bars, jumping on the buggy. One figure pulled out a short cylinder. He looked at me.

"Look away," he said. I obeyed, and a bright flash flickered in my peripherals, straining my eyes. The flash disappeared, my eyes drawn by the creaking of the door. The door hung open and the figures jumped down. I quickly ran over to the edge, his hand stretched out. He helped me down, and I was able to get a closer look. He and his friends wore green cloaks with thick leather pads on their shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He lifted an arm, and grabbed the back of his hood, drawing it down. He revealed his face, green eyes and two large cat ears on his head, draped in long blond hair.

"A brother," he said.

I opened my eyes, shooting out of bed. The body beside me shifted, sitting up as well.

"What's going on honey?" he asked groggy.

"The dream again," I told him, sliding off the bed. The hairs on my ears stood on end, the cold air nipping at my bare chest.

"You know," he began to say. "I can't decide whether you look better from the back," he said walking over, as bare as me. "or from the front." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. "I guess being a Creation Paladin isn't such a curse."

"Ready for round two?" I asked him.

"I don't think we got the hour," he replied. I dropped my arms from his neck, cocking my hips to one side.

"As if you'd last that long," I told him, turning around, my tail swaying with my hips. "I'll take the shower first."

The two of us walked down the hall, adorned in our brown trimmed green robes.

"Another day right?" I asked him.

"This is important to me," he said. "It should be to you too."

"It is," I assured him. "I mean I joined the paladins."

"Yeah, Creation," he said. "I was a normal Paladin until I was called to the path of Creation. And then this happened." He pulled down his hood, revealing his large cat ears.

"I think they're cute," I said as he replaced the hood.

"But it's not normal," he said. "Especially the tail." The bottom of his robe flared up, his tail thrashing.

"The tail isn't that bad," I told him.

"You've lived your whole life with that tail," he retorted. "This just happened."

"Well I guess it gives you a bit of perspective," I replied.

"What about the order?" He said, crossing in front of me. "How many have joined now just so they can be friken fox people? It's fucking insane." He stared at me, and I stared back, filled with fear. His ears fell, as did his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just," he paused. "I just can't get used to it. I mean, this body is so different and yet the same. And I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose myself and worse, my Faith." He hung his head. I wrapped my arms around his chest, digging my face into it.

"It's okay," I told him. "You aren't alone. You have me. I won't let you go it alone." He held me close, only releasing me so we could walk alongside him to our destination. We arrived in front of a set of large double doors. They were simple in construction. The only defining feature was the two eagles that adorned each door. The tips of their beaks touched at the center of the doors, while their wings pointed at the upper tips of the doors. I pushed the great door open, revealing a large hall, filled with tables and bodies. Several beams and rays of light reflected off the walls and ceiling, bouncing off the gold and red armor of the Paladins. They clustered into several different groups, each focused on a different assignment. We walked down between the tables, towards the end of the hall. At the end of the hall, underneath a looming crucifix, our leader stood with two other green figures. His armor shone the same way as his brothers, with the addition of black. A aura of gold enveloped him, juxtaposed by the simplicity of our green and brown robes.

"You're late," he said flatly. "Kelsey, Sigurd. Just because your names are animalistic doesn't mean you behave as such."

"Give us a bit of time to get here," Sigurd said. Mikal gave a wave of his hand, and he walked up to us, the other two figures walking past.

"It does not take an hour to get to the hall from your room," Mikal replied. "I am losing my patience with you two. It seems all you want to do is stay in your bed."

"Oh can you blame us?" Sigurd replied. "We're animals half the time."

"A bear and a tiger do not fuck," Mikal yelled, emphasizing his last three words.

"I'm a fox," I corrected him, raising my hand.

"A bear and a fox, do, not, fuck!" he yelled again, the last for words echoing in the hall. Silence overtook our conversation for what seemed like ages. "Regardless, you're here. I have an assignment for you." He pulled out two sheets of paper, handing one to each of us. "More monster folk are appearing around the world, as you are well aware of. You two have been assigned to Japan. You leave out next week."

"What are we doing?" Sigurd asked. "Specifically."

"There is a small area, with a strong concentration of that type of people," Mikal replied. "Your job, or rather Sigurd's considering Kelsey's kekomiminess, is to undercover as one of these monster folk." He strode to the left. "I've made contact with one of them. He's working for us undercover. Even his own sister is unaware of our involvement. We've established," he paused walking to the side. "well for lack of a better word, a support group, to collect and keep tabs on people."

"That's a little cruel don't you think?" I asked him. He strode up close to me, staring me straight in the eye.

"The point, dear, is that if they need Paladin intervention, we can respond quickly," he elaborated. "And in this environment, we can gain their trust, and they get a strong support group." He stepped back. "And even then, is it such a bad thing? That's kind of the point of a support group. They really are in a bad way. So much they need a group of people who understand their plight." He stared us down. "Meet me next week, portal room. Dismissed." We bowed and walked away.

"I've got a bad feeling," Sigurd told me.

"Me too," I said. "Something's coming, and we aren't going to like it." We strode down the hall for a short bit, and then Sigurd pegged me with a rather sudden question.

"So how hard is it being a Monster Girl?" he asked me. I gave him a cold look. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," I told him. "You saw the worst of it a long time ago."

"Yeah," he replied. "Pretty nasty, treating you like an animal." I stopped while he kept walking. He turned around with a quizzical look.

"Be honest with me," I told him. "Do you have a fetish?"

"Excuse me?" he asked puzzled.

"Is that why you married me?" I asked him. "Just so you could fulfill a fantasy?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" He asked me.

"Just answer the question," I commanded him, my legs beginning to shake. He looked at me, and tears filled me eyes. He walked forward and grabbed my hands.

"Kelsey," he said looking me straight in the eye. "If you want me to be honest, I'll be honest." He paused. "I do have a thing for fox girls, but not in the way you'd think." I was confused by his speech. "When I first became a Creation Paladin, we didn't have the kekomimi curse. But then it showed up, I was so distraught and I hated it. I thought I had to bear it forever." He gripped my hand, bringing it up. "But when I was assigned to get you, I took one look at you and fell in love. I fell in love with your blue eyes. I fell in love with your orange hair. The last thing I saw was your tail or your ears." My mouth dropped. "and the longer I was with you, the more I saw your ears and tail, and the more I saw that it wasn't so bad to have them. Because, the woman I love has them, so why would it be a curse?" he lowered my hands back to my waist. "So yes, I have a fox girl fetish, because I have a fetish for my wife," he said. I broke into tears and buried my face into his chest. He held me tightly and I poured out my heart.

"Hey," Mikal yelled behind us. "I know I'm ruining something but you got take that somewhere else." I took my face out of Sigurd's chest, everybody was staring at us. "Kind of inappropriate in the hall. Take it back to your fucking room." I grabbed Sigurd's hand and leaned on his arm as we walked back. I nuzzled into his shoulder, feeling content. We got back to our room where I sat on the bed. I laid back, relaxing. I saw Sigurd removing his robe, hanging it in the closet. I shifted my weight on the bed, sitting up.

"Sigurd," I said, presenting my open legs. "Round Two?" The animal within erupted, and Sigurd pounced. Out primal nature took hold, and I could remember nothing but pure pleasure. I laid by his side in the afterglow, content.

"You're quite the beast," I told him.

"Of course," he replied, petting my head. "So what about a third round?" I laughed audibly.

"You cheeky bastard," I scolded him, playfully. "Even you don't have the endurance to do that." He placed his hand back on my head, scratching behind my ear. I dug into his hand, increasing the pressure.

"You're like a kitten," he joked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm your cute little pussy." Sigurd let out a loud laugh, deep from his gut.

"You're fucking horrible," he choked out between chuckles. "Besides, wouldn't you be a kit?"

"Doesn't matter," I told him. "Plus, wouldn't you rather play with your little pussy?"

"Okay don't do that joke again," he replied. "It was only funny once."

"C'mon," I pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please play with your little pussy!" He slipped out of the bed.

"Fuck this," he stated. "I'm done." He walked off to the bathroom. I threw the covers off of me and followed him.

"You're not getting off that easy," I told him, hopping on his back.

"Apparently you are," he replied.

"So you can make a sex joke but I can't?" I whispered into his ear.

"You can if its funny," he said.

"C'mon," I pleaded. "Can't we do something? I'm still horny!"

"Charming as ever are you?" he asked me. He sighed. "You wanna take a bath with me? How about that?"

"Carry me?" I asked him, sliding deftly into his arms. I placed my hand his cheek. "My knight in shining armor."

"Better than sparkling," he told me

"Definitely," I replied.

**A/N So I thought i might do something slightly more serious and such. As I wrote this I thought i would make it serious, but it kind of evolved into a bit of comedy. Whatever. Anyways, I've decided to give myself a challenge. You have read all these, basically PG-13 scenes. Now i'm wondering, if any of you are interested, I'll post a poll, and whichever selection is highest rated, i'll write the/a sex scene/lemon for that couple. Naturally that is going to be rated M, and will be posted in its own story. So PM or in a review tell me if you are interested in a poll. **


	6. Soul

The heat of the torch whipped at my face, its light dimly cast over the stone walls. These halls had long since been abandoned, moss hanging over the chipped stones. I approached a turn, and the light of the torch reflected back at me. I stood in front of an ancient iron door. I pushed the door open, and stepped into a giant chamber. Light flooded in from the ceiling and from blazing braziers. I stepped forward, climbing the old steps. I reached the plateau, and between two fiery braziers, rested a sarcophagus. The lid bursted open, and an ethereal figure flew from it, floating above its tomb.

"You are foolish to enter my domain," it spoke. I raised a hand, and a ray of light shone through the chamber, smiting the figure. It flew past me, purple smoke trailing behind. It raised its staff, and several balls of flame erupted. I sidestepped the blast, and crouched behind its tomb. I focused my energy into my left hand, and leapt out of cover. I raised my hand, and a bolt of lighting charged towards the spectre. It was crippled, and then charged me. I staggered myself, and prepped my hammer. I waited, and when it was but inched from me, I swung my hammer, landing squarely into its face. It crumpled, and heaped on the ground, smoke pouring out and its body turning to ash. I knelt down and scavenged for loot. I took its glowing green mask, and found in its pocket a purple gem. It looked much like a soul gem, but was too small to hold a soul. I slipped it into my gem pouch, and the mask into the main pack. I looked beyond its tomb, and continued my journey. I walked through the doors at the end of the plateau. I walked into a hoard, mountains of gold piled about. I scanned through, searching for my loot. I sifted through piles of gold for what seemed like hours. I moved over to a pile on the other side of the room, and lost my footing, hearing a splash. I fell in a pool, my pouch of gems spilling out. I scraped up all the gems I could. I grabbed everything, except for the purple gem. I scanned around, and found it behind me. I grasped for it, but when I touched it, the water began to bubble. I yanked as hard as I could, trying to wrench my hand free. I pulled my arm up, but the water rose as well. It bubbled massively, forming into a female body. The gem glowed red and dispersed into the mass. Two large red orbs floated up, and around them formed a face. It had finished its transformation, taking on a weakly held form of a woman. It stared at me, its red eyes direct with mine.

"You're a slime," I said.

"Yes," it replied. It smiled at me.

"Well, I didn't expect to see your kind here in Skyrim," I said. "and bit surprised you took on the form of a girl."

"I am a girl," it said. I pulled my hand back, confused.

"Wait," I said. "You're intelligent." She cocked her head to the side. "You picked a gender identity; it takes self-awareness to do that. That means you have knowledge of both identities." A quizzical look appeared on her face.

"Or maybe not," I replied standing.

"No," she said. "I understand my intelligence, I just don't know why."

"You're speaking in concrete language too," I replied.

"It's strange," she considered. "I have this knowledge and yet I know I shouldn't." I thought for a second.

"Maybe because I fell into the pool," I posed. "My cells may have mixed in with you, and that's why you can talk."

"No, that's not it," she said crushing my argument. "I would just digest them."

"You're difficult," i said.T hen I thought of the gem."Wait, maybe, maybe this is all from that soul gem."

"That red thing?" she said. Her intelligence and self-awareness amazed me. I stood up, and began to sift through the piles.

"We shouldn't linger," I said. "I'm sure the Creation Paladins will want to hear about this."

"What's a Creation Paladin?" she asked, her emphasis on the word Creation.

"You sound like you know what a Paladin is," I said.

"Whenever I think of that word I also think of words like, warrior and mage and thief," she listed.

"So that gem must have been filled with multiple souls," I said, my hand brushing against the floor of another pile.

"Well," she asked. "What's a Creation Paladin?" I moved to the next pile.

"Well," I said. "They're pretty much Druids, except that they worship God and not nature. I think their motif is: we control the creation for the Creator controls us."

"So are you one?" she asked me.

"No," I answered. "I'm just a merc, one of Mikal's though. Plus I don't have the Kekomimi curse." In the final pile, I was able to find what I was a looking for: a jar. I picked it up and walked over to her.

"What's the Kekomimi curse?" she asked. I knelt down, tipping the jar towards her.

"Here, get in the jar. We can talk on the way out," She slipped her way into the ancient ceramic, filling up nearly perfectly. I held the jar in my arms, and she plucked out her head.

"So?" she asked. She stared at me.

"Oh, the Creation Paladins," I said. "Well when Mikal created the faction, he was able to train them in the art of Druidism," I explained. "However, Mikal has this strange aura about him. I think it comes from his time with Anime folk, or his penchant to change form; but whenever people associated with him shape shift, they take on the qualities of the form they change to. We found this out first with the Creation Paladins. They grew animal ears and tails."

"Like an Inari?" she asked. I answered her, no longer concerned with how she gained her intelligence.

"Well the Paladins do some sort of shape shifting for something called a Stratos," I said. "But we had old photos of them, and what happened was they looked more androgynous than they had a year ago."

"Androgynous?" she asked.

"They look more like both sexes than one," I said. She stared at me, her face blank and unable to process the information. "So apparently not full intelligence." I walked down the path until we came across an opening that flooded with light. I passed through, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"Halt!" I heard yelled at me. My eyes adjusted and I saw seven men in red cloth and polished steel armor standing in front of me. The one at point spoke. "I'm afraid we'll need to take that from you." I prepped for battle, setting the slime down. But suddenly, a loud boom shot above me and wiped out the seven men in front of me. The silence that followed was deafening. I picked the jar up and stepped forward, turning my head to investigate the source of the blast. A man stood above the cave, his visage precluded by the light. He dropped to the ground and sauntered up to me. His armor clicked as he walked, pale yellow juxtaposed by a demonic black and red axe. His pale bearded face was partially hidden by a black horned helmet.

"You're the Dragonborn," I said. He nodded. "What are you doing still in Skyrim?" I took a quick glance where the men once stood. "Better yet, what are Imperials doing in Skyrim?"

"You are near Falkreath," he said in a deep voice. "The only road into from Skyrim into Cyrodiil is here. My brothers do their best, but there is still a sizable presence of The Imperial Legion."

"I'm still impressed by the Nord's ability to repel them," I said.

"Regarding my brothers," The Dragonborn spoke. "You'd do best to leave. Ulfric is not as tolerant as I. He has little trust to your Paladin master."

"How come you're so sure I work for Mikal?" I asked him. He grabbed the sliver of metal on my right arm.

"This," he said. "Only Mikal's servants wear these." I nodded back at him. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a pale grey stone. I squeezed it, producing a purple door of smoke to our side.

"I am just a mercenary," I told him.

"Then return to Skyrim, under your own banner," he said. "and not Mikal's." I nodded and stepped through the smoke and out of Mundus.

I walked into a dark stone hall, several other arches adorning the walls. People piled in and out of the arches and out the main doorways. I followed the crowd outwards and turned away from the crowd. The hall was painted with a pale white; doors on either side. I came across a larger door, trimmed with golden framing. I walked in, revealing a man sitting behind a desk, typing on a computer. I strode up, placing the jar on his desk. I stared him down, and he looked up at me. I shoved my hand in my pack, and tossed the mask on the fine wood desk alongside the jar.

"Well done," he said standing up, grabbing the mask.

"I'm done Mikal," I told him, slamming the metal badge on his desk. He locked his eyes with mine. He nodded and pulled out two burlap sacks. One was about the size of my fist, the other bursting at the seams, the size of my head. He opened both bags, and took a handful of coins from the larger bag and put them in the second. He repeated this two times.

"Here, payment for the job, the loot," he said tossing me the coin. "And for the severance." I turned around and made my way back to the portal transport hub. "Also," he said, prompting me to turn. "Take this." he tossed a small sphere that gave off a pale blue glow. "Free transport to another Realm. Shame to have to spend such a vast payday on travel." I nodded and left the hall and Mikal's confusing game of cat and mouse.

I woke up pretty suddenly. I was sleeping in that old jar, rather relaxed. Then, the hole was below me, and I couldn't keep myself from falling out. But the landing was pleasant. Rather than plop on the ground, I spread out slowly. I collected myself and I was in a small pool. The water was warm and relaxing and I sopped it all up. I looked up and saw a man stand before me. I smiled and jumped up in the water.

"Are you that merky guy?" I asked him. He sat down on the edge of the pool his legs crossed.

"I'm not, My name is Mikal," he said. "I'm afraid that he is done working for me. I don't know how close you were to him, but I doubt it was much." I sunk back into the water, my body piling on itself. "It seems that you seem smarter than most slimes," he said. "we'll see if we can do a bit of study. Before he left, he told me about a gem that dissolved in you." My eyes darted to his face, and I frowned, fearful. "Hey, don't worry. We just want to make you comfortable. Part of that is seeing how you think." I looked down and away from him and slid to the far side of the pool. I heard the creaking of a door.

"Hello Mikal," he spoke. I looked over. A slender figure stepped through, long brown hair flowing behind them. She was shorter than Mikal, and wore similar clothing to him, except it lacked the thick plating.

"Yuki," he questioned. "You're my slime expert?"

"Of course," Yuki replied in a light voice.

"Just because you look at slime porn doesn't make you an expert," Mikal replied harshly.

"Observation is part of study Mikal," he replied. "and I have done research." Mikal stared at her, then unwrinkled his face.

"Whatever," Mikal replied. "Do what you must. Record your observation, I'll be waiting outside," Mikal stepped out of the room and Yuki stepped towards me, removing the rope on the robe. The cloth fell, and her chest was exposed, which to my surprise was flat and wide. With his soft face and long hair, I had wrongly assumed he was a woman. His skin was pale and smooth, no hair at all. He stepped into the basin and held out his hand. I looked at his outstretched hand, sliding to him hesitantly.

"It's okay," he said with a light smile. "I just want to get to know you, to learn who you are." He sounded sincere, and I stretched my arm as well, grabbing his hand. He didn't flinch at my touch, but remained still. I grew closer to him, until I was right up against him. I could feel his body heat, but he didn't shiver or flinch. He stood where he was, and he didn't resist. He let me cover him, and he didn't feel hostile. Rather, he felt calm and warm. I rested my head against his chest, and fell into him, immersing his body with my own, leaving only his head exposed. It felt natural and comforting being able to stick onto something warm and stable.

"You feeling comfortable?" he asked me. I detached from him and slid around the basin, playfully swimming through the water. He slipped off the rest of his robes, soaked from my body tossing them to the side, only a black scrap of cloth wrapped between his legs. He sat down in the basin, and I rested back on him, my body hanging in a loose pool. "Okay, is it safe to say you like to anchor yourself onto things you like?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "All right, so that is confirmed." He reached forward, grabbing a fixed circle and turning it. Water began to burst out the bended metal. I leapt at the falling water, sopping up all the water.

"What is this thing?" I asked, rolling in the water.

"It's a faucet," he said. I stared at him, confused. He sighed. "You have intelligence, but it seems rather limited. It would be far easier to communicate if you knew even the most basic things we did." I slid away from the faucet, the water now allowed to fill the tub due to my absence. I slowly inched towards him, looking him closely in the eye. He started looking in several directions, and he turned red. "What are you doing?" he asked me. He was turning red. I answered in kind, my body becoming red and I pushed my head into his face, sliding quickly into his mouth. His body was different than mine. He looked so different on the inside. Pink and red lumps were everywhere. I got to one lump and I could see the same things he did. Then I felt jerking, seizing up in his body. He slammed into the floor and coughed hard, forcing me out of his body. I plopped into the water and formed in front of him.

"The hell was that?" he yelled at me, turning back white.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "You were turning red, I thought you wanted to trade information."

"Trade information?" he asked.

"Well, when slimes try to exchange info or proteins, we turn red as a sign to attract other slimes," I explained. "the two slimes then mix, trade what needs trading and then we go our separate ways."

"That," he paused. "Was unexpected. And surprisingly eloquent."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The way you're talking changed," he said. "And what you described seems to be a more instinct stimulus, so even though you would do it, you shouldn't understand why." I cocked my head to the side, thinking about what I said.

"I could see what you saw," I blurted out smiling.

"Okay that's random," he said in a huff. His eyes opened wide. "Wait, you could see through my eyes?"

"Yeah," I said. "It was cool. There was blue and red and yellow and white and…"

"Stop, just stop," he interrupted me. "If you could see what I saw that means you were in my brain." I nodded. "So that means you found out that info through my neural impulses and even though you have that data, you don't have any increase in intelligence, just additional information stored in your memory." I sat there, my face blank, burnt out from the lecture. "My point exactly," he said. I reset my body and mind, and I began to take form. I rose out of the water, taking on a human form. He remained sitting, staring at me.

"Why are you staring?" I asked him.

"Sorry, just, why are you in that form?" he asked turning red. I looked down at the two mounds on my chest.

"I just saw this image the most in your brain," I told him. "If you want I can change." The mounds retracted into me expanding my shoulders, and I expanded from between my legs.

"No, no, no not that one!" he yelled standing. I stopped mid form. "The female form is fine." I moved back to the previous form, my body slowly forming back. Yuki turned back to grab his robes, soaked in my slime. I felt strange, for some reason, I couldn't stop looking at him. He turned back to me holding the robe, tossing it over me. He moved the cloth over my shoulders and arms, moving them over my chest. "That should work until we can find what you can wear," he said. "I can call for some replacement clothing." The cloth sunk slightly into me, floating by the slime they were soaked in. He walked over to the door, cracking it open and talking out of it. He closed the door and stood to the side.

"Yuki," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked. I stood in place, the tendrils of slime acting as my hair in my face. He walked over to me, stepping back in the pool.

"I don't know why, but I want to trade data again," I said.

"No, not again," he protested.

"Not like that," I said. "I don't know why, but I feel like doing it, but stopping before it happens."

"Excuse me?" Yuki said confused.

"I know what I want, but I don't know how to say it," I told him, raising my hand to his lips. His eye went wide. He lifted his hand, and placed it on the back of my head, pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips against mine. It felt, strange, amazing. I have no idea what it was, but it was so incredible, electricity shooting through me. He pulled back, smiling at me. I kept staring at him, unable to speak.

"Excuse me, Yuki," I heard behind him. Yuki turned and looked over his shoulder. Mikal stood, holding clothing over one arm and a towel in the other. He tossed the towel to Yuki first. Yuki rubbed it over himself walking over to Mikal. "You done fucking it yet?" he asked. Yuki grabbed the fresh robes and tossed them loosely over himself.

"I'm still here you know!" I yelled. "And I said I'm a girl!" Mikal furrowed his brow. He whispered something to Yuki that I couldn't hear. Yuki whispered back, but I could hear him clearly.

"I'll tell you the details in the report," I heard him speak in my head, "but I think she's developed sexuality." Mikal's eyes widened.

"On a slime?" Mikal replied aloud. He stepped forward and faced me. He began to open his mouth, but stopped suddenly, looking confused. "You know, we never got name. What do you call yourself?" I thought for a second, reaching into that unique memory Yuki said I had. I started to see images. Perhaps the memories were Yuki's and not mine. For me, I don't remember much of anything. Racking that database, I saw a name and blurted it out.

"Conchita!" I said. Yuki went blank and Mikal flatly replied, glaring at Yuki.

"No, I refuse," he said looking back at me. "Pick something else."

"Naomi!" I yelled the next name I could find. Mikal smirked.

"Can't believe that worked," he huffed under his breath. "Plus I like it. Sounds; exotic." He nodded towards Yuki as he pulled the final cord on his robe into a knot. "Well, Naomi, we will be back shortly," Mikal said. "For the moment, relax; enjoy yourself." He and Yuki turned around, exiting out the door. I laid down in the water, thinking about relaxing. I pulled out that memory again, Yuki strong in it. I felt compelled, somehow, to move my arm to my body. Relax, I thought, and my arm slid down. Yuki; I thought of Yuki. Yuki's memories. I found a new kind of pleasure. One, that according to Mikal, I shouldn't have. But thanks to Yuki I had it now, and I was going to prove I was no ordinary slime. The lighting shot through again, and a drifted off into sleep, into dreams not so different from my thoughts.

**A/N Here is the ever so loved slime. A little difficult trying to write from the perspective of child like intelligence. Thought i'd start out with something different, set up the world these girls live in. Keep up with reviews, suggestions, et cet. Also, I thought i should branch out into other worlds in such. So expect other stories to creep up outside this serial. Speaking of which PM me, what Anime/Video Games/et cet. you want me to write about. Other ramblings.**

**EDIT/ Thank You General Zargon for pointing out several discrepancies in the chapter. I have addressed them, and i hope i have covered most of them. **


	7. Lydia and Mitchell

**A/N Alright, so before we begin let me set the stage for you. Welcome to the first sex scene, or Lemon if you will, of Melt, Between our human man and Lydia the Mermaid. So I feel compelled to say that both of these fictional persons are at least 18 years of age. And here's hoping I didn't make it crack fiction levels of horrible. Enjoy.**

It was a sunny and hot April day. I stood outside the house in front a large pool, sitting at a table with an umbrella overhead. The water glinted in the Sun's light, its reflection distorted by rapid ripples. Their source was a unique creature whose existence, until several months ago, I thought was purely fictitious. She swam up to the shallow end of the pool, her tail bobbing on the water's surface and her pelvic fins keeping her afloat. She propelled herself backwards, flashing her brilliant ruby scales. Her long blonde hair followed behind her as she swam. She rested on the surface of the water, exposing the front of her body and her purple two piece suit; a bikini top and a small skirt modified to accommodate her pelvic fins.

"Come on, take a dip," she called in her thick French accent. "The water feels great."

"For you obviously," I said. "You're a mermaid." She laughed, swirling around the pool.

"Unless there's chlorine in it," she said. "Which is why I'm glad this pool doesn't have any."

"I didn't think you could use Ozone to sanitize pools," I said. "I'm amazed at all the amenities in this house.

"The Government is doing as much as they can to make it comfortable for us Extra-species," she said. "Now come on, get in." I pulled off my t-shirt, leaving me in my green swim shorts, and stepped into the pool. I felt instant relief from the heat, the cool water wicking away the heat of the day. She swam up to me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder. "That's better," she whispered. I rested against the wall of the pool and she shifted to my side, interlacing her webbed fingers with mine. I met Lydia seven years ago when I was looking for a house. I had found out about subsidized housing for the Extra-Species project, and pounced on the chance to have a cheaper home. Then again I never thought that I would have been with Lydia like I am now. Then I met Lydia. She was really sweet and eager to tell me all about the program. She said that Japan was the first country to begin such programs and several of her friends were headed over to Japan as a result. The United States, as it seems, was far behind on such legislation and only recently began its bid. I was surprised that Japan was first considering their rather xenophobic nature, but then again, the States aren't too keen on immigrants either.

"Mitchell?" she asked, her shining blue eyes peering into my dull brown eyes. "You look deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

"The Extra-species program," I said.

"Yeah," she said resting her head on my shoulder. "Without it I wouldn't have met you." she sighed. "I feel sorry for Extra-species in the south."

"Alabama sure knows how to reinforce its stereotypes," I said.

"I'm glad that Iowa is progressive enough to let us be together," she said nuzzling against my neck.

"20 States to go I guess," I said. She laughed. I rested back, soaking in the cool water.

Then I felt Lydia crawl up my shoulder. "Lydia, what are you doing?"

"It looks so delicious," she whispered. I could hear her breath as she spoke. She leaned in close, and my body shuddered as a warm slimy sensation made its way into my ear. I instantly pushed away from her and she splashed into the water.

"Fuck was that?" I snapped, cupping my ear.

"I thought you would like it," she said. "I thought it would be sexy."

"Next time, just ask me what I like," I said, wrenching out saliva from my ear.

"But that doesn't sound romantic," she said gliding over. "It seems so predictable; it doesn't feel passionate at all."

"At least I don't feel like I'm being sexually assaulted," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked floating in front of me.

"I wasn't expecting you to make a move," I said. "Especially sticking your tongue in my ear."

"Oh," she said ears and face sinking.

"Hey, it's okay," I said pulling her close, wrapping my arms around her waist. I placed my right hand on her head. "Just warn me next time all right?" She smiled and placed her lips on mine, slipping her tongue past my lips.

"Well, can I, you know?" she stumbled over her words. I sighed.

"Start slow, I'll tell you if I don't like it," I said. She smiled and shifted herself to my left side. She leaned in close, her breath highly noticeable.

"I'm sure you will," she whispered, chills running down my side. "I heard about this ASMR stuff on Youtube. I thought you would like it. Let me tingle you." Her breath enveloped my ear and she began lick the length of my ear, occasionally sucking on my ear lobe. It was a strange feeling; the sound of slurping ever present. "Do you like it?" she asked as she sucked on my ear lobe.

"It's weird; I really don't know what to feel," I said. I rested my arm on her back as she worked on my ear. What the fuck has she been watching? My arm drifted down her back until it rested on her waist. A nasty thought entered my mind and I took the opportunity. I squeezed her butt hard, causing her to jump with a squeak. She fell into the water, her tail sticking out. I quickly grabbed it as she resurfaced.

"That was mean!" she said. Her face went red. "What, what are you doing?" she questioned as I gripped the tip of her tail. I smirked and began to rub it. Her body went limp and she began to whimper. I clamped my mouth over the end of her tail, dancing my tongue on it. "Please, stop, I'm gonna," she moaned out. She slapped her tail against the water, sending me reeling into the wall, nearly breaking my back. Lydia swam over quickly, a look of worry over her face. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked desperately. I pulled myself up on the edge of the pool, my back in incredible pain.

"I hurt so much right now," I said.

"What did you expect suddenly playing with my tail like that?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to do it then?" I asked her.

"You're supposed to just do it right," she said stumbling over her words.

"Lydia, how do mermaids have sex?" I asked her. Her face went red, and she retreated under the water, embarrassed. She slowly crept back up.

"We embrace each other face to face," she said. "And we swim underwater. Then he embraces you tight, and slowly but strongly grinds against you, his cock rubbing,"

"Lydia!" I yelled, snapping her out of her trance. She jumped back, her hands appearing from the water. Her face became red and she sunk back into the water.

"Lydia," I called out. "Lydia, please." She slowly rose from the water.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she said. "Before I came to the United States in the program, I was explicitly told my exchange was focused on interspecies relationships."

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means that I was supposed to come here and hook up with my host, so to speak," she said, her face red. "I'm expected to have sex with you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked her stepping forward.

"I thought if I told you at the beginning, you would have thought I didn't really love you," she said. Her head slumped down, but I quickly swept her into a hug.

"Hey, I don't care about then," I said. "I care about now." I kissed her on the top of her head and rubbed her back. She looked up, tears in her eyes. She buried her face into my chest, happy sobs escaping her mouth. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, especially now," she said. "I guess I'm having a strange time adapting to this, you know?" she swam over a little bit. "They also gave the number of a doctor, to help, facilitate the process."

"You mean, a sex therapist?" I said. She looked over her shoulder, a brave fake smile on her face. I walked over to her. "Lydia, I'll do what it takes to be with you. And I want to make sure we can both express that love as intimately and safely as possible," her eyes darted away.

"I'm just, so embarrassed," she said. "It would be my first time. I mean, I've, I'm," she stumbled over her words.

"A virgin?" I stated boldly. She shivered in the water, submerging herself up to her chin. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Hell, you're my first girlfriend too, so we're in the same boat." I stretched my hand to her, and slowly she rose, grabbing it. I gave her a smile, and she answered with her own. "Let's get out of this pool and give her a call, alright?" she gave me a kiss and pulled back, nodding. I stepped out of the pool and grabbed her chair. She swam up the pool's edge, pulling herself onto the edge. She pushed herself up as I pulled her up as well. While I would never be dumb enough to say it out loud, she was pretty heavy despite her petite human half. Most of her weight must have been in her tail. When she was settled into the chair she shot me a smile, and I rolled her into the house. Once inside, we took a right turn down a hallway. Two doors stood next to each other. On the left was the bathroom and the right was Lydia's room. She opened the right door and slid through while I stepped through the bathroom door. The bathroom, much like the rest of the house, was not a standard room. It was specially outfitted for Extra-Species like Lydia. I slipped off my shorts and tossed them into the hamper and then stepped into the large bath. I turned on the faucet and the shower head began to rain down warm water. Even if an Ozone pool didn't have chemicals in it, I still liked to take a shower after swimming; it was a force of habit. I took a look around the bathroom. It was much larger than a normal bathroom. It was dominated mostly by the bath, a pool that was as deep as my shin, but took up a quarter of the bathroom. If anything it felt like small spa. The bath never filled up that much though. Most of the space was for water displacement. I suddenly heard the creak of a door. I looked over, and saw the connecting door to Lydia's room opening. Lydia rolled in on her chair, naked.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" I cried out, instinctively covering my genitals.

"What are you embarrassed about?" she asked, wheeling herself over to the edge of the bath. "I mean, we'll be seeing each other naked more often won't we? And I thought we could bath together, if you would be okay with that." She pleaded with her eyes, and I sighed. At least this time she asked. I walked over to the edge of the bath, and helped her into the shallow tub, setting her on the edge. After she slipped into the water I sat down as she set the plug and reached over the edge.

"I'll wash your back, if you wash mine," she said. She grabbed a small bag off of the chair and opened it, revealing several bottles. She selected three and set them on the edge of the bath and grabbed a sponge of the bath wall. She squeezed a small amount of the soap into the sponge, handed it to me, and turned in the bath, exposing her naked back. I squeezed the sponge over in my hands, lathering it up thick. She looked absolutely defenseless, the slits of her gills slowly opening and closing.

"How am I supposed to clean around your gills?" I asked her. She looked over her shoulder.

"It's specifically designed for mermaids," she said. "It should be unable to be aspirated, just be light with the suds around my gills." I placed the sponge against her back and slowly began to spread the foam over her. Her body didn't flinch, her breath increased slightly.

"Does that feel okay?" I asked her.

"It's fine," she said. "I'm used to the cold."

"Well I've covered your back so," I said.

"Silly boy," she said, sullen. She turned around, placing my free hand on her breast. Her face had changed. Where she was once timid and scared, she had become incredibly voracious. "This is what I want." I turned red, dropping the sponge into the water.

"You mean now?" I sputtered out. She frowned.

"Please," she said, leaning in, placing a kiss on my lips. We had kissed many times before, we hugged and cuddled, but this was different. It was deep and strong, like a weight in my heart, but a good weight. We lost ourselves in the kiss, unconcerned with time, focused on the coiling of our tongues. Lydia broke the kiss, leaving only a thing string of saliva to break as she leaned back. She leaned back into me, turning her head to face me, her face flushed and embarrassed.

"Are you sure about this Lydia?" I asked her. She raised a hand to my cheek.

"I've never been so sure in my life," she said. I lifted my hands to her chest, and nervously rested them against her breasts. I would be lying if I never thought about how big her breasts were, any man would be lying if they said that; but now I finally had them in my hands and no idea what to do with them. I squeezed them, my fingers descending into their soft flesh and a light gasp escaped Lydia's mouth. I squeezed again, and she gasped again. I tried thinking of what she would like, of how I was supposed to play with her boobs.

"Lydia, I hate to take you out of the mood, but I have no idea what you want me to do," I told her.

"Think of squeezing them in tiny circles," she said. I immediately complied, and she began to moan. "Yes, like that," she moaned. Her breathing picked up and her skin began to heat up. My breath picked up too, nearly matching hers. She rubbed her butt against my groin as I played with her breasts, and her moaning turned me on; I could feel my penis get hard. I leaned into her long fin-like ear, and whispered a nasty question.

"How come you like it this way?" I whispered into her ear.

"What?" she panted.

"I said, how come this is the way you like your breasts played with?" I asked her, this time pinching her left nipple between my fore and middle fingers. She let out a strong moan and answered.

"It's how I play with my breasts when I masturbate," she groaned out.

"You're such a naughty girl Lydia," I whispered into her ear.

"Lick my ear Mitchell," she asked me. I looked at her, confused. "Please, you may not like it but I do," she pleaded with me. I leaned in closer to her ear and fulfilled her wish, and gave her ear a long lick causing her to squeal out. Her skin tasted sickly sweet, like seaweed, most likely from her mermaid slime. Lydia however, loved it. Her moaning was now consistent, the only sound that could come from her throat. To be honest, I was beginning to feel the appeal of this ear play thing; I even started switching from licking to kissing her ears.

"Are you liking this, you slutty girl?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I love it so much," she moaned out. I sucked on her ear, prompting a loud squeal. "Mitchell," she panted. "My, my pussy next."

"Y-, your Pussy?" I asked. She grabbed my left hand with hers, and slid it down her flat stomach. She rested her hand on top of mine, lining up our fingers.

"It will be like when I masturbate," she said. "Except this time, I'm using your hand." My cock twitched at the thought. "You're the real pervert here Mitchell, I can feel your cock rubbing against my butt." She forced her middle finger on my own, sliding it into the wet folds of her pussy. "Yes, right there," she moaned, jerking my finger around inside her. I tried to pull my hand free, but was only able to free my thumb. Suddenly she let loose a loud gasp. "You're such a smart boy, playing with my clit," she moaned. I flicked my thumb again, and she moaned loudly. I sighed and let her have my hand; in the meantime, I focused my attention back on her right breast. She raised her free hand to my cheek and turned her head. "Kiss me," she commanded. I complied and slid my tongue into her mouth. It felt so powerful. I had no other description for this feeling. As I played with her body, she moaned and cried in pleasure, and every sound she made only turned me on more. Lost in the pleasure of her body, Lydia broke the kiss. I suddenly stopped my hands, staring into her eyes. Our breath synchronized, panting like sprinters after a heat.

"I love," I tried to say, before she placed a single finger on my lips.

"No, not yet," she said swimming past me shifting onto her back. She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me down on her. "Fuck me," she pleaded. "I'm so close, Fuck Me."

"Lydia are you okay?" I asked her. She stared me in the eye, desperate.

"I am so close Mitchell," she said. "And I don't know how long you can last, but one of my greatest fantasies, is to come at the same time as my lover. So Fuck Me, stick your cock in my pussy and Fuck Me dammit!" she demanded. I pulled myself up on her body. Her entire front was exposed; her beautiful breasts, heaving with each breath, her washboard stomach, and her wet and quivering pussy. I positioned my cock at the entrance of her vagina, feeling her heartbeat through it. I nodded at her and she nodded back, confirming her request, and I plunged my cock into the depths of her pussy. In an instant I was overwhelmed with intense pleasure. The walls of her vagina pulsated and rocked against my penis, sucking me deeper and deeper. I was engorged in the pleasure. I did my best to calm down, but the power overwhelmed me. The best I could do to not cum was to not move. "Why aren't you moving?!" she desperately asked. I lay down on her, meeting her face to face and placed my lips on hers, pumping my cock into pussy. Her moans and screams were the loudest they had been and she bucked back into me. Each thrust was a charge into ecstasy. I knew it would not last long, but this feeling consumed me. I finally broke the kiss with Lydia and sped my pace up. She answered by wrapping her pelvic fins around my hips, attempting to force me deeper into her. And then, my heart skipped a beat, and the most intense pleasure began to well in my crotch.

"Lydia, I'm gonna," I shouted out. She wrapped her arms around me and tightened her fins.

"Let me cum first!" she yelled out. I gave one last thrust into her and she screamed out. "Yes! I'm Cumming!" The walls of her vagina constricted, forcing me over the edge.

"I'm cumming!" I answered back, the muscles in my groin convulsing, forcing every last drop of semen from my testicles.

"Yes! Yes! Cum in my Pussy!" she screamed, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. "Make me pregnant with your cum!" Time stood still, interrupted by each convulsion of her vaginal wall and twitch of my penis. Eventually, our climax ended, and I lay on top of Lydia, both of us spent from our sex session.

"So," I panted. "So that's sex."

"That was incredible," she panted back. She turned her head over to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sure it wasn't that long," I said sitting up against the edge of the bath. I helped her up to a sitting position and she rested by my side, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Mitchell, you can say it now," she said. I leaned my head on hers.

"I love you Lydia," I said.

"I love you too Mitchell," she answered. I placed my right hand on her fin, and she placed her left hand on my hand, and we basked in the afterglow. No more words, because no words could possibly come close to the love we felt. To how lucky I felt to be with Lydia the Mermaid.

**A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed my story/your fap material. I jest, but I do hope you enjoyed it, and as always, reviews and feedback are appreciated.**


End file.
